Study Session
by Pen and Paper71
Summary: Studying together is always more fun then studying alone. Phoenix/Iris.


A/N- Done as a Secret Santa present. I hope that it's okay. I'm a little rusty.

Iris sighed softly as she dropped her pencil down on the table and laid her head in her hands, angry with herself for her inability to finish the homework questions in front of her. History would clearly never be her subject, but she knew couldn't give up if she ever wanted that teaching degree. Still, she could admit, at least to herself, that times like this were very frustrating.

Taking a deep breath, Iris stood up and headed for the door, deciding at that moment that she needed a quick study break. Walking down the hallway of the apartment that she and Phoenix shared, she paused by the door to Trucy's room and peaked inside, pleased to see the young girl sleeping so peacefully.

"At least one of us can sleep," Iris thought silently, her eyes darting towards the clock in the hallway as she closed the door quietly behind her. Even though Phoenix had called to warn her that he'd be late tonight, she still worried about him. It was getting so late…

Returning to her room, Iris sat down in front of her books and began to work again. Another hour passed without much success, the distraction caused by Phoenix's absence making it almost impossible to focus, and Iris found herself fighting to keep herself from snatching up the phone to call him. She knew perfectly well that he would not appreciate the interruption if he was busy, but she also knew that his shift at the club where he worked should have been over by now.

The sound of the front door opening interrupted her train of thought and she quickly headed for the door to greet the newcomer, relieved that Phoenix was finally home and pleased when he greeted her with a smile. A shy smile crossed her face as their eyes met and he walked over to her, kissing her gently.

"I'm glad that you're back. I've missed you," she told him, her voice soft but steady, determined not to burden him further by allowing her worry to show. But, despite her best efforts, her eyes betrayed her.

"I'm sorry, Rissy," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I really did think that I'd be home earlier then this. Things didn't go according to plan."

"Did… it work out okay?" she asked hesitantly, reaching out to take his hand.

"Yeah, it's fine now," Phoenix reassured her, squeezing her hand gently. "How are things here? Was Trucy okay tonight?"

"She's always great," Iris beamed as she thought fondly of the young girl. "She helped me make dinner and then we watched a movie together after her homework was done. Oh, and there is a plate for you being kept warm in the oven." Iris glanced over at the kitchen. "Here, let me get it for you."

"Don't worry yourself about it, Rissy," Phoenix said. "I can get the food out for myself. Why don't you go sit down while I get it? Thank you for making dinner for me. I'm starved."

Iris went to sit down at the kitchen table as Phoenix walked over to the oven and pulled out the food.

"It smells wonderful," he told her after pulling it out of the oven. As he sat down and took a bite, he added, "And it taste's even better then it smells. You really are a wonderful cook, Iris."

Iris blushed as he praised her and a pleased smile crossed her face as she sat down at the table across from Phoenix. "Thank you," she responded softly.

"So, Trucy's homework is done?" Phoenix asked.

Iris nodded. "Yes, we finished it all right after she got home. She didn't have too much and it was all review so she able to do most of it without my help." Talking about schoolwork like this brought Iris' thoughts back to her own which still sat unfinished, taunting her in the other room. She frowned at the thought.

Concern crossed Phoenix's face as he noticed the change in Iris's demeanor. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"Ah, n-no. Everything is f-fine," Iris stuttered in surprise.

Phoenix's frowned deepened. "Iris, please. If something is wrong, then I'd like to know. Maybe I can help."

Iris bit her lip, not wanting to burden him with her own problems. But, she also remembered well how unhappy she had been when Phoenix had kept his own worries from her after his disbarment. He didn't deserve to feel that way. Another moment passed as she struggled with her decision before she answered, "I… I'm just having some problem with my classes. I'll be okay then. I just need to work harder."

"What are you having trouble with?' he asked.

"History mostly. It's just so hard to remember everything," Iris admitted. "I've tried talking to my teacher, but nothing that he's suggested seems to have helped."

"History was never my strongest subject either, but why don't you show me what you're having trouble with and I'll see if I can help. I can't guarantee anything, but I can at least try." Phoenix smiled at her comfortingly.

Iris smiled back at him gratefully. "Really?"

"Of course! Come on, Rissy. Let Professor Wright see your work," Phoenix teased, leaning back in his chair.

Giggling, Iris stood up and ran to go fetch the papers in the other room. After coming back out, she settled down at the table beside Phoenix and they set to work.

An hour passed while they struggled over her homework. Although Phoenix's memory was indeed rusty, he did remember some of the information that she was learning and he had some excellent suggestions to help her remember the information later. Iris was surprised to find herself smiling as she read a page from her textbook out loud.

Finally, as they finished up, Phoenix sat back in his chair and yawned. "Is that all?

"Yes, Feenie. Thank you for your help!" Iris said, her eyes sparkled as she picked up her History book and pulled it to her chest.

Phoenix grinned, standing up from the table. "You're welcome, Rissy. I wish that I could have helped more though. I hadn't realized that I'd forgotten so much."

Laying the book down on the table, Iris walked over to him, planting a light kiss on his lips. "You helped me a lot, Feenie. This was wonderful. I wish that we could do this more often."

"Then why don't we make this a regular thing. We'll work together once a week, whether or not you need the help," Phoenix laughed.

Smiling joyfully, Iris kissed Phoenix again. "No matter what you may think, Feenie. You are a marvelous teacher. I learned so much today thanks to you."

"Really?" Phoenix asked, sounding pleased.

"Really," Iris responded fondly, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest, sighing contently.

Phoenix was quick to return the embrace by wrapping his own arms around Iris and planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

No words passed between them as they stood their holding one another. There was no need for them. For the moment, all either of them wished for was to simply enjoy being together.


End file.
